


Knowing what you want

by sadblueblood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Botom Hank, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, No friends/No beta, Porn with Feelings, Post Good Ending., Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadblueblood/pseuds/sadblueblood
Summary: Hank and Connor must have to learn how to deal with their feelings despite both or them being not very good at it.Oh and at some point, they might fuck if Hank finally manages to stop overthinking it.





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn’t believe all the mess was going to be over. He never thought this will go this way, and even if it goes against all his cops-instinct, Hank feels slightly relieved of this unsuspected twist. He could never have imagined that he will be rooting for the freedom of androids he used to despise which so much hate, but here he is, feeling more at peace with his life than he hasn’t felt since...  
  
He almost shakes his head, in a desperate attempt to regain consciousness. It is definitely not the time to think about his feelings. Well, for him it is never the appropriate moment. But right now he has to be as focused as possible. Still, he can’t help but stay lost in his thoughts. After a few minutes that seem like hours for Hank; everything finally starts to slowly process in his sleep-deprived brain.  
  
   
  
Maybe he is really too old for this.  
  
   
  
But there is still plenty of work to do, now that the protest leads to… A growing revolution and he will now have to protect even more living creature, or person, as he now considers androids.  
  
  
  
And thinking about androids, there was one patiently staring at him with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
   
  
"Good Morning, Lieutenant. Almost on duty at 8?  
  
That deserves a gift."  
  
   
  
Connor puts the coffee on Hank’s desk and smiles gently.  
  
How Connor managed to be this calm and so full of energy at the same time is a complete mystery to Hank. Before him becoming a deviant, he could get it, but now it tends to make Hank feel older than he really is. Without realizing it, Hank yawned and Connor couldn’t help but notice it.  
  
"Another tough night, Lieutenant?"  
  
   
  
The droid’s LED goes yellow as he ran several scans to asset the physical condition of his partner.  
  
   
  
"No worry, kid. Actually, I’m the one that should ask how you’re doing."  
  
   
  
The yellow circle become blue again and Connor answer almost automatically  
  
   
  
"- the Last scan from today 6 am showed that all components are working perfectly fine. But I can check again if its something that is bothering you.  
  
\- Um… I meant…"  
  
   
  
Hank was not ready to admit to himself that he is worried about his partner and saying it loud was a completely different story but he still manages to ask some questions.  
  
   
  
"About the whole mess, outside, how are you dealing with it? What’s your plan for the future?"  
  
   
  
Connor took an artificial long breath and goes to his desk in order to grab his chair. He decided to put it next to Hank’s and sit silently on it. He gets closer and almost whispers.  
  
   
  
"-Oh nothing more than the casual morning talk, then !  
  
\- Kid, I’m trying to be serious here.  
  
\- I know, sorry Lieutenant, I just like to mess with you."  
  
   
  
if Hank knew better, he would have thought that Connor was teasing him and getting closer on purpose. He manages not to move as it would alert the android and he waits for a real answer in silence.  
  
   
  
"- I did check my options based on probabilities. And then I remember that I should not base all my decision on it anymore. So… I guess I like being here, with you. Is it fine for you, Lieutenant?"  
  
   
  
Hank gasps.  
  
   
  
"-It must be your choice, kid. But I guess you could be helpful in the future cases.  
  
-Helpful?"  
  
   
  
His LED becomes yellow again, that makes Hank uncomfortable and he started to regret his answer,  
  
   
  
"And I will be glad to have you as a partner as long as you feeling like being mine, Connor."  
  
   
  
The LED-circle return to its true color right away.  
  
   
  
"Then let’s start, Lieutenant, we have a lot on our plate !"  
  
   
  
Hank did consider to resume on the conversation, but he knew that he wasn’t ready to handle such tricky subjects. And definitely not so soon in the morning. And they indeed have a lot to do.  
  
   
  
The whole day then goes smoothly, they didn’t have time to leave the precinct as for now the main objective was to sort all of the new cases and dispatch between all the cops. Bureaucracy in its finest art, but Hank was too busy to complain about it. He now wants to do better, it was the least he can do for all the newly-freed androids. This wasn’t a really good redemption for his previous behavior, but that’s a start, and he’s glad he is digging in it so easily.  
  
If he were honest, he’ll admit that Connor being by his side all day long was a good motive but he crossed this thought out of his mind to get back to work.  
  
It took him few seconds to feel the artifial brown eyes focused on him again. He stops to read the last case on his desk to look at his partner.  
  
   
  
"- Lieutenant? It’s 10 pm.  
  
\- Thanks, Connor, but I finally learned how to read a clock lately. Hum… Why does it matter, do you have a date ?"  
  
   
  
The LED turned briefly yellow. Hank was staring at him so he noticed and thought that Connor must be looking for the meaning of his sentence. This creates mixed feelings Hank choose not to consider.

  
  
"-Nothing planned on this area, no. Are you free tonight?  
  
\- WHAT ?"  
  
   
  
Hank felt his heart beat faster on his chest.

And he immeadiately realize that Connor could see it too.  
  
   
  
Hank could have sworn he saw Connor grin but the smile disappear quickly from his face.  
  
  
"-You haven’t eaten anything since 10:32, Lieutenant. And the donut you ate back then can’t be considered as a meal.

It might be my fault that you forgot, so, if you wish, I can invite you. Or I could order food, if you prefer?  
  
-Oh fuck… No it’s not on you. I shouldn’t need you to tell me when I should eat. You’re already judging what I should eat, it’s enough.  
  
-Enough saturated fat? Yes, definitely."  
  
   
  
The smile on Connor’s face shows he was joking. But Hank also knew he will keep checking his duet and plan amendment anytime he could. That’s how he learns to like him.  
  
"-And enough work for today, too. Thank for your offer, I would like to accept it, but I need sleep more than food right now. We should go home."  
  
   
  
The LED on Connor’s head goes from yellow to red and turned finally blue.  
  
   
  
_Does he have a place to stay for the night?_  
  
   
  
"-Okay, Lieutenant. Permission to rest accorded."  
  
   
  
He stops to speak to proceed some date and took a decision for the rest of his own evening.  
  
   
  
"-All our co-worker are gone now. But I’d like to proceed to research for few cases alone if don't mind ?"  
  
   
  
_Oh, fuck he mustn't have any place to go… How could I have not think about it before?_  
  
   
  
Hank stared at him awkwardly in silence. He was about to offer him to come over, but he didn’t manage to let this words cross his mouth.

  
  
"-Do whatever you want Connor, but don’t push yourself too hard."  
  
   
  
The LED turns yellow again. Something was definitely on his mind but Connor didn’t answer. Hank turned his PC off and grabs his keys. He stands out of his chair and looked at the still confused Connor.  
  
   
  
"Good night, Connor."  
  
   
  
The android gets up and almost desperately hugs his partner, his LED still yellow.  
  
Hank feels relieved they were no witness of this but realizing he was so close from Connor makes his body temperature rise a little. Without rnoticing it, Hank gets closer to Connor, his face almost touching his partner’s.  
  
   
  
"Lieutenant ?"  
  
   
  
Hank thought Connor was showing his astonishment and he tried to make a step back. To his own surprise, his partner didn’t let him do so and hold him tighter.  
  
   
  
"-Yes, Connor?  
  
\- I… Think I should tell you that.. I like you."  
  
   
  
The android whisper the last words and his LED turns to the bright red Hank learned to fear so much. But now he briefly thought that his cheeks must have the same color, which doesn’t help him to think clearly. He knows oh so well how he would like to react. He stares at the lips so close to him, and for a moment he really thinks he should kiss him.  
  
That what he wanted for so long now, and based on the last three words he heard, this feelings seemed shared. But it can’t be true, it can’t be fair, he couldn’t use Connor’s innocence this way. His decision is made, but it took him all his energy left to chase this idea. No, Connor couldn’t really like someone like him, he deserves better.  
  
   
  
_Damn… Why is he so fucking cute?_  
  
   
  
With all his self-control Hank let his lips aim Connor’s forehead to give a gentle kiss. He stays few seconds still and forces his way out of the dangerous zone the tempting arms were representing.  
  
   
  
"You deserve better, Connor. As a partner, and as _a_ partner."  
  
   
  
He tries to smile a little to ease the tension in the room. Connor stands still and watches him go his LED still red.  
  
   
  
"But what if that’s what I want?"

  
  
The question stayed unanswered as Connor sits down again, his LED almost yellow. He remains silent and took the file Hank put on top of the pile. Hank watch him from the doorstep, not ready to leave before making sure his partner seems okay. He stayed there a little longer than necessary and goes with his head full of regrets out of the police station. He didn't reach home before 11 pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lieutenant, I know it is hard. but your jealous look is not enough."
> 
> His eyes look around them making probably sure no one could interfere during this crucial moment. He hesitates a little longer but finally stated his request.
> 
> “If you are really feeling something for me, Lieutenant, I want you to show it, now.”
> 
> It could have sounded like an order but the despair showing in his brown eyes clearly stated it was nothing more than the most sincere thing he never asked. He deeply stared on Hank's eyes, as if he was trying to catch the slightest reaction as soon as it appears.

It’s an almost still drunk Hank who shows up at 9 am the next day. His clothes are looking miserable but it was nothing compared to his face and his moods.

He sits carefree on his armchair and put his hands on his temple and makes circular moves as if he was trying to chase his headache this way. He’s sure Connor would find it completely irrational and will make fun of him for that right away.

This idea made Hank remembered why he drank so much last night. He scrolls on his side to check Connor’s desk. The android is there, focused on some data, the LED on his forearm flashing yellow.

 

_Shit, I should be working too, I promised to myself not being late anymore. And not that drunk; too.I fucking better get going right now._

 

That’s only at that point that the lieutenant noticed that his desk is completely empty, no one file left. He frowned a second and took it upon himself to start the dreaded conversation.

 

"Hey, kid! How long have you been here?”

 

The LED stays yellow as Connor focus his brown eyes on his partner.

 

"25 hours 41 minutes and 34 seconds, Lieutenant.

\- I told you to take it easy, Con.

\- And I told you I was doing what I want, now that I have the ability to have my own desires.”

 

The android stays a moment still as he was trying to emphasize the meaning of his last sentence.

 

“Um. It’s definitely not the right time to have that kind of talk.”

 

Hank’s cheeks turned reddish as he stared in Connor’s eyes. He still doesn’t understand how the droid managed to make him feel like a shy teenage boy again, but if it was an intended mission of the prototype, he is way too good at it.

 

“No, definitely not.“

 

Connor gets up while he was talking to come closer to Hank. He puts cautiously his hands on Hank’s desk and bow down just enough to be at the same level as Hank.

 

“You’re already late for your briefing with Captain Fowler, Lieutenant.

I suggest you don’t forget to drink the tea in front of you before going. The probability of him not recognizing the smell of whiskey is currently nonexistent.”

 

He gets up quietly before letting Hank a chance to answer something inaudible for the other cops, and even if his LED hasn’t returned to its usual blue the niceness of his eyes helps Hank to feel slightly better. Hank took the cup and gets up with a sigh.

 

“Tea? You’re definitely too classy for me, but thank you.“

 

He realized as the words cross his mouth that it was not something addéquate to say right now so Hank has to keep the conversation going in order to avoid an akward silence.

 

“What are you going to do during this time, all the cases are already solved, aren’t they?

\- Not yet. I’ve got some minor investigation to do. The Captain wasn't sure you’ll show up today so. I get assigned to someone else.“

 

Hank’s face must have turned white as he realized what the android was telling him. Connor seemed to notice it as he continues to talk right away.

 

“- For today only, I made sure of this being were temporary before giving my full consent, Lieutenant.

\- Well… I … I’m sure that will be a good experience for you, Connor.”

 

He really tried to be as supportive as possible but he clearly wasn't feeling like it.

 

_Could it be possible that he asks Fowler to say so in order to punish me?_

 

Hank’s thoughts went wild, he knew his partner enough by now to know he is not a calculating machine anymore, but maybe he hurt his feelings way more that Hank could have anticipated.

 

“-And with who are you pairing then?

-Him.”

 

Hank hasn’t noticed another android had joined the conversation. Partly due to the remaining alcohol rate in his blood, but also because the android, despite his height, was quiet and silent. Connor breaks the ice and introduces the new-comer.

 

“Nines, it’s Lieutenant Anderson. the one I gave you an elaborate report about earlier.

\- Lieutenant Anderson, nice to meet you. I’m the only RK900 currently opperational. RK600, my prototype, decided to call me Nines. You could do the same, I won’t mind.”

 

They were looking a lot alike physically, but his tone was as cold as Connor”s sounds pleasant in Hank’s ears. Hank felt a little bit intimidated by the droid even if he’d deny it if anyone would say so. And the same goes for the heat increasing in his lower abdomen right now. The beginning of his erection showing was almost unnoticeable thanks to his clothes, but the lieutenant was aware the two androids could still see it.  He was relieved for an instant that Nines breaks the silence.

 

“Indeed, your report was 99,5% correct, RK600.”

 

Connor smiled for the first time this morning, seeing pleased by the evaluation of his almost look-alike partner of the day.

 

_Shit, what’s wrong with the conception of this range? How horny were they? And fuck, why am I so horny now? I should be hangover not eager to jump on their appealing… Damn._

 

Hank tries not to stare too openly to the androids and do all his best to chase any fantasy his mind could have that wouldn’t be work appropriate.

 

“-Well, seems that I got to go. if you request my assistance for anything, please feel free to save me of the everlasting talk I’m heading to;’

 

Hank considers for a second to try to finish his sentence with a joke but he felt like Nines wasn't the type of Android compatible with his crappy humor.

Connor could at least pretend, but it seems unlikely that such waste of electricity was programmed on the high-collar droid. He nods gently and went to his chef’s office, sipping in the still warm tea before entering the office.

 

The meeting did last a couple hours as he feared it but Hank has learned more than he would have thought.

 

The tea did hide a little the alcohol in his breath. or maybe the Captain had just too much to do to focus on the state of the lieutenant, but they barely talk about what was the main issue for lots of previous briefings.

Most of today's were linked to the change of the androids status,  Captain Fowler pointed out the great opportunity of him having Connor as a partner and getting along better than expected to show to the other how to behave properly now.

Hank learned that Nines requested to work with Gavin Reed after checking all his files, his chief was slightly worried about this team and requested him to report on the evolution of their cooperation weekly.

Hank tried to avoid it at all costs, not wanting to deal with Reed more than necessary but Fowler left him no choice. He was a Lieutenant, he has to fulfill all the requested duties linked to this rank.

 

But the real information stuck on his mind was the fact that the temporary team change of the day was requested by an android. But not by Connor.

 

_What did Nines have in his mind… Ugh.. processors? There’s something stinky about him, I’m sure. No one would freely choose to teams up with Reed and be normal!  
_

 

Although he hasn’t noticed any threat in the android’s behavior, Hank begins to start worrying for Connor while he gets back to his desk. Any android in sight for the moment, that doesn’t help Hank to relax. He looks on his desktop to find a note informing him that Connor and Nines are in the field until 4 pm He also noticed that Connor planned a notice every working day to remind him to eat something at noon. And for today, it was written “pre-ordered salad to be collected on the office kitchen asap”

 

Nothing in those words appealed to Hank, but he was damn hungry. The fact that he could not recall the last time he ate greens not topped on a pizza finish to convince him to get up and grab his lunch.

 

Hank comes back with the salad on his hands,opened the lid and starts nonchalantly to eat while focusing on all his unread Emails. Answering to minor queries and question of the lower rank cops was not something he is really enjoying and he usually tends to forward them to the Captain

but he wasn’t going to repeat his bad habits anymore, he doesn't want to feel as bad as he did when Connor saved his ass, yet so many times. Remembering his promise makes him worries. He was really wondering how everything was going for his partner right now. He even considers calling him, but it would only makes him blatantly betray himself so he get back to his unfinished work.

 

He was brought back to the reality when he heard a laugh.

His laugh.

Connor was back at the cubicle are when laughing when RK900 was reporting the result of their investigation.

 

Hank breathes a sigh of relief to see them back seemingly safe. Especially seeing Connor again. The fact that his LED was blue and he really seemed at ease was comforting. Hank watches the two androids come next to him, Connor was leading and he speaks to Hank.

 

“All the report are updated on your database, Lieutenant.”

 

Hank nods while the two droids went straight to Connor’s desk, so close but yet so far from Hanks’.

 

Hank tried to get back to his work, but he has so many questions in his mind and he gets frustrated by the fact that he was unlikely to have the opportunity to get any answer today. That wasn’t something his years of training as a cop have taught him. And to makes it worse, the relief he felt fade away, being replaced by a resentment caused by Connor being too happy without him.

 

_I’m a really fucked-up bastard, aren’t I?_

 

Hank’s mouth went dry as the rhythm of his heartbeat increases. He needed a drink right now to cool him down. But he wasn’t to the point to allow himself to get drunk during his duty.

No anymore.

He managed to resume on pretending to work, but he was mainly focused on looking at the droids. They were obviously communicating but no sound was to be heard.

 

_Of course, they don't need to speak loud together_ , Hank realised.

 

He was almost good at pretending everything was normal, but then RK900 checks turned light blue for an instant. Hank couldn’t help but staring at him, wondering what was the cause of this color. Connor’s LED turning yellow to red soon after made him realize it shouldn’t be something work-related.

 

Seeing the two androids flirting was too much for Hank to bear.

Not after the fear he felt for Connor during most of the working day. He turned his computer off staring at Nines with a unpleasant face. He wasn’t even trying to hide it now. The android couldn’t have missed it, but he resume his silent conversation with Connor as if nothing happened.

 

Despite showing up late and his shift not being over Hank decided to left the cubicle right now. He stands out, grabs his keys and his gun and left without a word for anyone. He purposely left his phone on his desk, not ready to deal with any call this evening.

 

Hank went straight away to bed after heading home. He was let down by himself but worse for him, he felt so stupid. Someone his age should not react like he did. And he wanted Connor to mingle more with androids, so being jealous of him trying to do exactly what Hank recommended makes no sense. And despite not being a rational android, Hank didn’t like it.

He spent an almost sleepless night. He was tempted to grad one of his bottle of whisky but he knew it would only makes the whole mess of his life worse.

 

At 5 am, he finally gave up on sleep and headed to the shower to get ready for work. He arrived at the police station earlier than usual, it wasn’t  even 7. The lights were on, but no one he knew was on the cubicle. Not even Connor.

 

_Fuck, where is he ? Is he safe ? Maybe he's still with RK900;;;_

 

This thought didn’t help him to relax as lots of images come to his mind. He decides to go grad a well-needed cup of coffee before starting what was going to be a hard day.

 

“Good morning, Lieutenant.

-Connor, what are you doing here?

\- I could ask the same question."

 

Ansered the android.

 

"But we have to talk.

Apart from me, there is no sound recording system detected here, Lieutenant. And the closest camera won’t be able to catch anything happening here. I made sure of that.”

 

Hank was trapped, he has no argument to skip this talk, so he nods his head.

 

“- Listen, kid, I’m sorry. I screw up. I know I would, I always do.

That's why you shouldn’t expect anything going any other way.

-That’s not the problem."

 

Hank sights.

 

“It is. I should be glad that you’re flirting with Nines, but”

\- … Nines did states his preference very clearly yesterday, but I’m almost certain we are not compatible in this area.“

 

The LED stayed blue before the last sentence, but it has since then turned yellow.

 

“And, even if it is something new for me, I made very clear what I was wanting. It was not such interaction with RK900”.

 

Connor stay a few second silent, his LED circle still yellow.

 

“Listen, it is not easier for me, Lieutenant. All this error messages I got looking at you, all the uncertainty... I was not designed to feel any of this.”

 

Hank got the impression that the android was about to shed in tears so he tried to be more open in order to show that he cared too.

 

“-I’m sorry. I know too well what a shitting pain in the ass feelings are for human.I tried to blow mines away. But this… And I shouldn’t react this way. But ... I do.”

 

The LED turned red and almost stopped blinking for few seconds.

 

"Lieutenant, I know it is hard. but your jealous look is not enough."

 

His eyes looks around them making probably sure no one could interfere during this crucial moment. He hesitates a little longer, but finally stated his request.

 

“If you are really feeling something for me, Lieutenant, I want you to show it, now.”

 

It could have sound like an order but the despair showing in his brown eyes clearly stated it was nothing more that the most sincere thing he never asked.

He deeply stared on Hank eyes, as if he was trying to catch the slightest reaction as soon as it appears.

 

He stand still long enough to let Hank try anything. Long enough for a tear to form on the corner of Connor left eyes and slowly begins to fall on his cheek. Connor turned away trying to hide it from his partner's sight,

 

As if it was a reflex that could make the tear fade, Hank lift his hand to grab the left arm of his partner. He managed to make him turns back smoothly and he makes a small step to lean closer to him as he stared deeply in Connor’s eyes

 

“I like you, Connor.

-There is a but, isn’t it, Lieutenant ?"

 

_Hank, not the right time for a fucking joke, you stupid dumbass._

 

He doesn’t want to screw things up again, so he stays quiet as he gently let his arm still hold on the androids’ arm lowering in order to wrap himself around Connor’s waist.

He couldn't deny the arousal caused by the gentle touch and feels like his partner does it to as a smile rise on his face, the tear disapearing. The gray-haired human feels his heart beating so much quicker than its usual pulse.

If he really was a teenage boy, and would talk about the butterfly on his belly but his grown-up self knew better. The lust he felt for the droid was slowly disabling all his ability to think.

 

Hank feels the urge get closer to Connor’s body. Their noses are almost touching when Hank slightly move his head down to put his lips on Connor’s. That’s the exact moment he lost track on the time and the space around them. His tongue carefully slide into his partner’s mouth, reaching for the robotic one and gently pressed it as he felt one hand on his back making him coming closer.

 

After a few moment, Hank had to let the kiss slowly fade in order to get the air his lungs were desperately needed. It was at the same moment he heard a noise behind him. He freezed a few second and turned back to see RK900 standing in the kitchen.

Hank stares briefly at him. No expression on his face was shown. Nines turns around and left the room without saying a word and Hank goes back to staring at his partner.

 

Hank’s instinct urged him to run after the witness of their kiss but he wasn’t physically able to take his body away from Connor’s. He pressed again his lips at the soft ones they just met and closed his eyes to relish this long awaited moment. Whatever would happens next, it wasn’t as important as what they were living right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, am I really that old that I can’t find a place to go with someone as eager to see the world as he is? 
> 
> Hank thought it wasn’t Connor the problem. Finding a place was hard because he himself couldn’t stand going to fancy crowded places and the places he used to hang out in are all anti-android bars. While he promised never to go there again, he got the idea that he was looking for. The classical move back to his young days, but that’ll do for both of them. He only had to check if there’s still an opened place in Detroit after all this time. And to his great surprise, he did find at least to an android-welcomed possibility.
> 
> ‘Find any leads, Lieutenant ?”

This time it was Connor who puts an end to their chaste kiss. Not because he wanted to as his face was almost nothing but a huge smile and his LED was bright blue, but they couldn’t take the risk to be seen by any more colleagues, Nines will be quiet, but that won’t be the case for the other cops. Hank had reluctantly to get out of Connor’s arms but he couldn’t help but stare at his face. He forces himself to talk first.

 

“You’re free tonight after work ?”. Hank murmured the question, even if they were still alone in the room.

 

He knew that he had to make this move before regaining full consciousness because he wouldn’t be able to cope with the shame he will feel later. And he needed Connor next to him, it wasn’t an unconscious wish anymore.

 

“- Only for a real date, Lieutenant,” answered Connor, before winking to show he was half-joking.

“You’re gonna kill me, one day. But I take up the challenge. At eight by me”

 

The blue LED on Connor’s head turned yellow. Hank was wondering what was happening into the mechanical “brain” but he let him the time to think or more probably run calculation as he finally managed to get few steps away. He grabbed an empty cup and put it closer to the coffee machine. For a second he asked himself what was the strange but not unpleasant taste he got in his mouth, then he remembers his tongue on Connor’s. The whole mouth wasn’t as wet as a human’s one would have been even though it wasn’t dry. But the touch of the tongue did release more analyzing fluid, which was the origin of the taste on Hank’s palate and he feels his cheeks turning slightly red at this thought.

 

He didn’t have the time to pour to coffee into the cup then he finally heard an answer.

 

“Casual or formal attire, Lieutenant ?”

 

Hank felt the pressure he hasn’t noticed yet left his body. But then he meets the truth: he hasn’t been to a date for ages and he had no clue where could they go. He just didn’t feel like staying home because he wanted to do the things right for Connor’s first date.

 

_So he has several clothes available?_

 

“Um… Don’t rise too much your expectation, casual would do.”

 

He would have added a self-deprecating joke here as it is obvious for him that whatever Connor would wear, they would still look like a really strange duo, but he has noticed that Connor tends to frown every time he says that kind of things, and Hank doesn’t want to spoil the atmosphere.

 

Without adding a word, Connor’s hand lends on the hot pot and the second after he is pouring the hot liquid into Hank’s cup. Even this simple action turns Hank on and he was almost sure it was done on this sole purpose. Hank glance at Connor, cleary scanning him right now. He would usually tell him to stop it right now, but him having the possibility to see directly how aroused he is was a little alluring.

 

His attention turns back to the cup being perfectly filled and he thanks his partner while taking the beverage and his not-so-young body to his desk. He finally sits while Connor was heading to Nines’ part of the cubicle. Hank was still walking on air, so it didn’t bother.

But he takes note to ask Connor during their date what was the situation with their android colleague, just to be sure. Hank turns his computer on, checking his emails first. No emergency, so he checked all the places he could remember the name in order to prepare few plans for tonight. Nothing seemed appropriate, but he didn’t bother. He’s quite confident he’ll find a good spot, he just has to trust his instinct more.

_Where should we go? Shit… are will really doing this; it’s not a fucked-up dream?_

Hank’s head was so full of questions and the doubt was back. He was glad he is still numb by the pinch of happiness he felt not so long before because he knows that otherwise, he would have to find any possible way to numb his brain and chase his anxiety away. But he really has to do better, for him first, but also because he could no longer pretend his life was worthless for everybody. Oddly enough, the remaining taste of Connor’s fluid in his mouth helped him a little to cool the anxiety attack slowly growing.

 

_Damn, am I really that old that I can’t find a place to go with someone as eager to see the world as he is?_

 

Hank thought it wasn’t Connor the problem. Finding a place was hard because he couldn’t stand going to fancy crowded places and the location he used to crash-in are all anti-android bars. While he promised never to go there again, he got the idea that he was looking for. The classical move back to his young days, but that’ll do for both of them. He only had to check if there’s still an opened place in Detroit after all this time. And to his great surprise, he did find at least to an android-welcomed possibility.

 

"Find any leads, Lieutenant ?”

 

Hank looked around him shocked. He hadn’t seen Connor coming at his place

 

“- Hey, you’re not spying on my browser history, aren’t you?

\- Why would I check your work-related search, Lieutenant ?"

 

Of course, he knew for the beginning what was Hank doing and he teased him to make it blatant.

 

“Because you’re a curious bastard !”

 

The word was rough, he did say worse to him before, but Hank avoids to say anything that could be too harsh at least sober and his tone was as friendly as possible during their shift.

 

“-Not entirely my bad, I was programmed to be so tenacious ”

\- And then you choose to stay so.

\- It has shown greats results, didn’t it ?”

 

Hank catches Connor’s blink as soon as it disappears. The android was indubitably too good at teasing him in a way that could stay unnoticed for their colleagues; even if there are still a lot of empty chairs around them. The night shift was already gone, but as Hank, all their colleagues tend to be bad with punctuality. Not that he could blame them for.

 

“-So show me the progress you’ve made on our cases, then”

 

Without answering anything, Connor gladly brings his chair next to Hank’s and start to resume all the progress made yesterday.

 

Hank nods at him and stayed focus on their work, he hasn’t the same abilities as his partner. After all his brain was only a human one, as the rest of his body and the flood of his blood has to stay focus on this area if they want to be enough efficient to avoid overtime this evening. Some of their colleagues greeted them during Connor’s recap, he had to smile at a lot of jokes implying he must be sick to be already here at 8, but he didn’t mind, he has set his priority and keep it to himself was easier sober and in a good mood, so he did it successfully, even with the pain of the ass Gavin.

 

Connor and Hank set a list of the next steps for Connor’s to check, Hank will be making pieces of evidencereport for all the cases and closed some from solved files he didn’t do. Connor would have been more efficient than him, but it was his duty and his fault he had left behind the paperwork. Fowler was nice and comprehensive, but Hank knew he shouldn’t count too much on it to avoid doing what he was paid for.

 

At noon an alarm pops on his screen; the one Connor planned to remind him to eat. It makes him smile but he was about to turn the alarm off when he felt Connor’s eyes on him.

 

_No way. This dummy must have set an alarm on his system not to forget to feed me !_

 

Few seconds later he saw a delivery android carrying a cup of noodles and put the warm meal on his table without a word.

 

“Thank you.”

 

His words were for the two androids, but the one who delivered the food stops and stares at him, seemingly not used to human acknowledging his existence. Hank feels ashamed on behalf of the other customers, but also of his former self who would have done the same in such situation. He awkwardly started to eat at his desk pretending to look at his emails in order to have a reason not to notice Connor’s eyes still on him.

 

Hank wasn’t really sure with his partner was still staring at him but he knows that it wouldn’t be careful to openly ask. He frowns when he sees the android stand up with a yellow LED on his head.

 

“I’ve got to pick something. I will be back before you finished your meal.”

 

The tone was mechanical, but Hank felt in his guts that wasn’t something Connor's advanced software was planned for. He nods again and focuses on his meal. Hadn’t he had his mouth full he couldn’t have help to ask questions and he is almost sure all of this was meticulously planned so he decided to go along, for this time.

 

And the droid was right. Hank was about to grab the last remaining bit in the cup when Connor sits back on his chair. He was caring a small bag that he puts under his desk and glance an “I told you so” look at Hank, proud of his abilities.

 

Hank could help but smile back at him. The puppies eyes were Connor’s cutest face so far but watching him be content was something Hank could never get sick of, even when it was at his expense.

 

_He is too good for humanity. And for my dumb ass._

 

Everytime that Hank tends to feel good, this means voice comes in his head and brings him to his pereeived right place. 

He was aware it was depression speaking but he never finds a way to disagree with it. 

This time shouldn’t be any different. But he also knew that it wasn’t up to him decide for Connor what he should do. He tried to convince himself that he would follow the same rules if it wasn’t in his interest.

 

Hank shakes his head in an attempt to focus. He was fully aware that two brown eyes were glancing at him and he was sure it was so since he started to get lost in his mind but the blue LED leads the lieutenant to think it wasn’t mandatory to explain anything now.

 

They return to their tasks pending. Interrogate few suspects should be planned for the next Monday and Hank was relieved they could avoid it today. It is always exhausting for both of them to lead a questioning of potential suspects and as it was not an emergency he was glad he could avoid being too tired to actually being able to enjoy the rest of his day.

They spend the rest of their afternoon analyzing evidences and getting all their questions ready for the next week and they left the police station together, shortly after 5 pm. It was quite a long day for Hank but he wasn’t feeling tired yet. They went on their own way more casually than usual, fully aware that they were going to see each other soon.

 

The clock indicates 7:55 but Hank was already staring at the window. He was too excited to feel ashamed by this childish behavior and simply told himself it was just not to let Connor wait for him, but he knows it was a little lie. He has always been good at denial but his cops instinct still knew better.

He checked one last time his appearance in the reflection, he was wearing his dark colored least fade-out clothes, large dark jeans and a dark shirt, not that impressive but still better than the grey hoodies he was hesitating with. He saw a handsome man getting in his street slowly walking in faux-leather high boots, tight light jeans, and a dark T-shirt so neat it could be brand new.

It took him a few seconds to recognize Connor.

It wasn't the first time he saw him wearing something so different from his Cyberlife clothes but he got to admit this time he looks absolutely gorgeous in this clothes.

 

The android was doing his usual trick with his coins but quickly noticed he has been spotted and gently shake his hand still walking.

 

Hank rush to the door faster than his dog Sumo and opened the door as quickly as possible. Connor’s LED turned briefly red than yellow. Sumo ran at Connor who bend down to properly pet the dog, his LED still showing that he was processing something.

 

Hank stayed at the doorstep in order to play it cool but he was a little worried by his date’s reaction.

 

“I like your clothes, it fits you well.” It was the only explanation he received from Connor, but it was enough to make him relaxing and blush at the same time.

 

Hank told Sumo to come home, which the dog reluctantly did.

 

Hank grabs his keys and closed the door in a rush. He felt obliged to say something but nothing clever comes out of his mouth.

 

“Um... So…”

 

Connor comes closer to him in order to give him a friendly hug but Hank leans on to almost press his lips against Connor’s instead. He stays there, wanting to be sure he has Connor’s consent before kissing him. The android’s reaction was very clear, nearly instinctive. He reaches out Hank’s mouth with his, slightly opening it as they touch. His tongue slips into Hank’s mouth and turned slowly inside. It was not the best kiss in Hank’s life, but it was definitely surprisingly pleasant. He let his eyes opened the whole time and watch Connor quietly part from his embrace. 

 

“-Good evening, Lieutenant.

“-Please Connor, drops the formality and call me by my name, if you'd like to, of course.”

 

The processing LED informed him that the android was examining the request.

 

“-Alright.

Where are we going, Hank ?”

 

The way he pronounced his name makes Hank shiver. It was so pure but seducing at the same time and for one second he really fantasise how good it should be to hear Connor moan his name before reaching climax. Hanks' heart beats faster as he chases this pleasant idea, at least for the moment.

 

He kisses Connor’s cheek and put his left hand on the androids’ right. He would usually have feared his neighborhoods reaction, but the touch was too nice to resist. Connor’s hand wasn't designed to be warm but was so smooth in Hank’s big and rough one.

 

“-Let’s find it out. No worries, Sumo has already had his night walk, we can go now.”

 

Connor seemed pleased with the answer even if it didn’t learn their destination and grad firmly Hank’s hand, ready to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was starting to set. Hank didn’t see anyone in the street while they started to slowly walk but he feels his stress levels rising. He is really scared to screw things up so he tries a joke, more to calm himself than Connor, whom is looking perfect and perfectly still.

 

“-No worries, it is not that far away. Even I could manage to walk the distance.

-Oh, I’ve no doubt in your capacity to walk. And my stress level is very low now. And anytime when you are around me.”

 

The answer was quick and he was smiling. How such a perfect face could willingly be smiling at him after being so honest, Hank was not able to comprehend it but it does give him the strength to hold Connor’s hand even if they are not on his desert street anymore.

 

‘“I wish I could say the same, Con. But sometimes you’re really killing me. And I know you’re doing it on purpose.

-Well, I definitely plead guilty in this case, Lieut… Hank.”

 

Hank get the feeling that he will never be able to hear him say his name without feeling smashed by emotions. It was like he was living at this moment, and he wasn’t used to feel so alive for a long time. But he has too many question to ask to remain silent.

 

"- Even before becoming a deviant ?

-Since the first time I saw you, at the bar."

 

Hank feels ashamed by his behaviour this time. He couldn’t have dreamed of such outcome, but he was unnecessary a dickhead with his partner.

 

“ Listen, Con, I don’t want to spoil the mood or anything: And I already said it, but I could never apologize enough for the jerk I used to be.

\- Indeed, it is the fourth times this week. And you haven’t beaten your record ten in a week yet.”

 

Hank felt stupid and ridiculous, but Connor was still smiling, the LED on his temple was still blue so if it was a mistake, for the time being there was no bad reaction to it.

 

_Damn, I’ve never been a pro, but I really became really bad at this shit._

 

He still had to know how to deal with RK900 seeing their kiss, and after he promised himself to be more on a date spirit.

 

“Okay, one last stupid question still on my mind, can I ask it?

-Nice change of perspective. It is nice not being the one with many questions. Please go ahead.

\- What about Nines, what did you two … ?”

 

The LED turns briefly yellow and blinks. He was preparing his answer carefully.

 

“I can’t disclose precisely what he told me because of privacy’s sake. But he won’t used what he saw against us.”

 

Hank was really wondering what could be so secret in their talk but it was clear that it would be rude to insist. He still has so many questions coming in his head but they would have the time to talk about it another time, he hoped. And he finally recognize the place he has picked up.

 

“Then it is fine. And I guess we’re almost there..”

 

If he could see the illuminated sign, Connor must have been able to spot it a long time ago, but Hank has the advantage of knowing their destination, Without fully realising it, he put the hand holding Connor’s in his pocket. Connor did the same with his abruptly freed hand, without saying a word or asking for explanation.

 

Hank immediately missed the gentle grip and regrets not having touched the soft fake skin a little longer. He then stared at Connor, whom was too busy to scan the place to directly notice it. Hank was a little bit fascinated by how he was grabbing all the information he could. He was programmed to be so analytic but he have already told Hank several times that it is something he really enjoyed so giving him the possibility to do so not on a crime scene was a pleasant thing.

 

“- Movie theater ? I didn’t rate it as the most probable place but I should have.

“ -Nothing really nice was on tour around, so I have to look for other option. And you haven’t watched any film the old human way, haven’t you?

\- No, that’s true. I’m sure I will enjoy my first time with you, Hank.

-You didn’t say that.”

 

Hank really tried not to blush this time but he didn’t managed to avoid this reaction to Connor’s amusement.

Without saying a word, Hank opened the door and enter into the theater’s entrance. He holds the door to let Connor do the same and stared at the room. It has been renovated since the last time he was here, and there is a lot of “android welcome’ signs, to Hank’s relief.

 

‘’- Um I’ve no idea if any of the movies are good.

\- That is not what you were checking this morning online?

\- Well, I only make sure it was still opened, and…  I didn't check the cinema’s program.”

 

Hank wouldn’t admit that his first concern was to find a place where the androids were not only tolerated but accepted but he felt like Connor instantly gets as he noticed his eyes dilated a little. It was now his turn to blush and Hank gets why Connor likes teasing him, it is pleasant to see such reaction, and he wasn't even able to scan all his partner’s body function.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was all the android managed to say but Hank felt a pinch of joy. For the moment he didn’t have anything to say. But they couldn’t stay there forever so he had to move on.

 

“-Um let’s avoid the romcom. Too much cliché for one night would do any good.

What about this one ?”

 

Hank pointed out the film poster of one of the many Star Wars reboot. He used to be a big fan of the franchise when he was young, but he stops caring after few new generations casting. It wasn’t for him anymore, and he was fine with that it was nice to think younger people could appreciate it the way he did himself. But it stays a good show, and it could be a good moment for Connor.

 

The android nods silently, he was completely trusting Hank to make the choice. Hank told himself that no matter what Connor will find something stimulating to analyze, so they head to the checkout line.

 

Most of the few customers there already have digital tickets, but Hank didn’t want to ask Connor to buy it for them. He gave the android full and unlimited access to his bank account as he was not allowed to have one himself yet but still Hank feared it would be awkward. And maybe he’ll manage to buy some popcorn. He knew Connor doesn”t need to eat so he did eat some leftovers before their date, but he used to buy candies every time he went to the movie theater.

 

He forgot to order it when the cashier asks him directly if Connor would also like 5D-device. He replied quietly that it was up to Connor which shyly nods his head. The cashier apologize and gave them the glasses and everything went almost back to normal except the fact that they didn’t talk before being on their seat, their glasses on.

 

"-It is okay, Hank, he didn’t meant no harm.

-That is the worst part, Con.”

 

Hank is always ashamed when someone acts as if he was Connor’s master. He knew that the revolution was still fresh, that there are still so many issues to solve and it will take time to change mentalities. But it hurts him and he couldn’t imagine how painful it should be for the androids. His hand reaches Connor’s while he was lost in his mind. He gently let his own fingers run on Connor’s long digits. The artificial skin was almost too soft to be realistic, but it feels so nice that he managed to stay calm and changed the subject.

 

“-But, anyway. What’s good with the franchise, it is not always the best movies, nor the best plots, but the action scenes are worth it. And space, duh !”

 

Connor laughs because of Hank’s last words. His laugh used to sound fake, revealing his android’s nature, but it wasn’t the case anymore, and Hank really enjoy hearing him express true emotion like he does so simply now.

 

The lights are turned off, there are not a lot of viewers, but for the moment Hank didn’t notice anyone but Connor, his full attention on him. He puts his face closer to grab a kiss before the actual movie starts but he forgot they both have thick glasses on which complicate this interaction. He resigns himself to kiss Connor’s cheek right under the blue- LED.

He was not the type of person comfortable with such expression of feeling in public, even his youngest self always despise it but again, around Connor, he feels strong enough not to care. And now the light are off, so it is unlikely people would have been able to notice anything anyway.

 

Connor’s eyes stare deeply at Hank until the first second of the movie. Hank spent the next five minutes looking at Connor to make sure he was not too bored. The androids led was blue the whole time one of his hand was holding Hank’s. The human decided to focus his attention on the movie but he keeps checking on Connor every few minutes. At the middle of the movie, he felt Connor’s mouth get closer to his ear and he hears him whispering something;

 

“I’d really appreciate if you could not stare at me with this look in your eyes, my processus won’t allow me to focus on anything else.”

 

His tone was warm and it was definitely him trying to reassure Hank. But the feeling of the android not able to focus on anything than his eyes pushes a nice pressure on Hank’s chest. He forgot what it feels like to be so important in someone’s life. He felt that another part of his body’s reaction. Not a full erection, he is not a young boy, but he has started to get aroused.

 

_You old pervy bastard; not even able to watch a movie next to him without any nasty thought., what’s wrong with you ?_

 

This thought allow Hank to pull himself together and for an instant he is really glad that he didn’t pick a romantic comedy. He doesn’t want their first date to be awkward and he really blame himself for not being able to control his pulsion.

He finally manages to get hooked by an action sequence and his attention went to the movie only. It was not definitely the better he ever seen, but being able to smell and feel some effect on his skin was enjoyable. And his hand was still holding Connor’s even after the credits started to appear on the screen. The light goes on, all the others are starting to stand up and leave the room, but Connor was still seated.

 

“-The movie is over, you know ?

-I know, but I’m good. I feel good.”

 

He was so proud to say the three last words, and Hank was so happy to hear it.He has made so much progress and his honesty was gut-wrenching.

 

“Now I’m ready to leave. Would you still hold my hand ?”

 

He asks the question with a neutral tone, but his LED was yellow. It was a big deal for him, but he was trying not to make it seems so.Hank kisses his hand as an answer and they got out of the theater right after giving back the devices they were still carrying.

 

When they were in the street they walk carelessly a few moment, Connor telling Hank how strange it was for him having to wait the whole movie to grab informations, but he was really passionate, leading Hank to believe it was a nice moment for him.

They laugh when Connor suggest to send him the complete list of inconsistencies in the plot with added suggestiions to amend it.  Hank thought it would be interesting to see Connor trying to express his artistic capacity and he takes note to try it during another date.

 

They went back to Hank’s place sooner than Hank would have liked and he looked insecure on how to proceed now. Connor looked concerned and couldn’t help asking questions to apprehend the situation.

 

“Is anything wrong ? Are you tired ?

\- I should be, this week was a tough one. “

 

He stayed a moment silent.

 

“But that’s not the reason why I should head home alone, Con. I … You…”

 

The LED immediately turns yellow. Connor was analyzing any data he could find. It didn’t help Hank to relax at all, but he knew he had to make clear what was the problem as not being honest will hurt Connor who tries so hard to be as open as he could be.

 

“I’m not sure I could fucking control myself if you come home with me.

 

And I don’t want to take advantage on you, I couldn’t stand doing so.”

 

The LED was now bright red but his voice remains cool.

 

“You won’t take advantage on anyone.

 

If you think I’m not able to feel desire for you, you’re blatantly wrong : it is not a human privilege,”

 

\- Shit. I didn’t mean it that way at all. I don’t wanna hurt you. I want to do the things right and at your pace.”

 

“It is funny, because if it was really at my pace, neither of us would be wearing any piece of clothes right now, Hank.

 

\- Are you sure that’s entirely what you want, Connor ?

 

-I’ve never been more sure of anything before. Granted, I don’t have any experience and every of your touch feels like a small short circuit but I want to make love with you; Hank. But is that what you want too ?”

 

And one more time, Hank felt he has been hit by a truck full of raw feeling. It was a lot to proceed and to accept.

 

For an instant, he felt lost and torn between two different paths. He chooses the insecure one. He had no clue if it will work at all. But he couldn’t reject Connor, he couldn’t deny they are wanting the exact same thing. His heart squeezes, he was going to say something he would never regret but it was so complicated to say.

 

Hank almost failed to recognize his own voice as he finally managed to spoke, it was deeper than his usual tone.

 

“i’m in love with you, Connor.”

 

A tear felt and get lost in his beard. It was so hard for him to be sincere but he knew way before their first kiss that he had this feelings growing in him. He tries to repress it before his last suicide attempt, but it didn’t prevent it to grow stronger. He dreadfully stared at Connor, unsure of the result of his confession could  have on the android.

 

Lips on his lips were pressed right after he lift his head up. He felt his back being covered by one strong but thin arm while the other was leading to his face where the tear was few second before. The android decided to let go of the embrace only to be able to answer to Hank’s declaration.

 

“I never felt it before, so I can’t be certain it is love... But I think I feel love for you too.”

 

The LED on Connor’s face binked in yellow and Hank wondered what was Connor thinking.

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that we are still wearing to many clothes, though.”

 

Hank sigh theatrically. That was exactly what he needed to let go all the stress he got in his body.

 

“‘And yet again, still trying to be the end of me.“

 

He smiled as he opened the door, let Connor enter and closed it right away in order not to let Sumo go out. They have better thing to do than to run after the dog.

 

“So, I guess you remember the place from your last visit ?

 

-Entering by the door is boring, but I’ll get used to it, I hope.”

 

Connor hasn’t had the time to run any scan than Hank pulled him against the wall as if any second away from Connor’s body was wasted. They shared another kiss, returned back by Connor with more confidence this time and Hank took him by the hand to lead him to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hank closes the door quickly and turns the light on in his room before realizing it wasn’t that necessary for his partner. Not that Connor could see in the darkness but the window without curtain let enough light for them to be able to see each other well enough. And the LED on Connor’s temple helps too. But right now it is showing a yellow color, which disturbs Hank, he had to make sure he is not forcing the android to do something he would not be entirely willing to do, and better do it now when his brain was still in control of his whole body.

 

“-Hey, Is everything alright ?

\- i haven’t changed my mind. I am just ignoring all the error messages popping now. I want to be able to focus only on what is going to happen.”

 

Hank nods and sits on his bed.to let him the time to proceed. Seeing Connor in his bedroom makes him realize that is was really happening now. And he still had no clue on what to expect to sse under Connor’s clothes.

 

Not that he botters, he was committed in a heterosexual monogamous relationship with his ex-wife but before he met her he has made experiences, not all cisgenre and heterosexual. Gender are social constructs, and Hank was not the type of people needing to blend in, even in his youth. But all his previous partner were human, he knew he could expect, how to behave and adapt to give pleasure. Right now, it was a completely different story.

 

“- I do have a functioning penis, Hank.

\- Fuck, Con. How could you?

\- You know I’m an advanced prototype.

That and the fact that it was not very complicated to understand what was on your mind from what you were glancing at.”

 

The android comes closer and sits next to Hank.

 

"You know, I think I understand your concern. Sex was not the core part of my mission, not even a part of it in fact. I was given genitals because they wanted me to look as human as I could, to aspire up to 55% more confidence than previous prototypes  But… I was not programmed to feel love. And yet.

\- If I were you I wouldn’t be bragging about it  based on whom you decide to find interest in."

 

Connor frown a second before realizing it was Hank’s way to cope with tense situation. His LED turns blue as teased back.

 

“Let me find better reason to brag, than, would you ?”

 

Connor winks at Hank and leans forward him to press his lips against Hank’s. Hank’s hands hold Connor delicate face while his teeth gently bite his partner’s upper lips.

 

He makes sure the LED was still blue and bites a little bit harder, not enough to even hurt a human, though. The moan he heard was completely worth the try. He lets his bulky fingers resting on Connor’s neck. His skin was flawless, almost too smooth to be realistic, but Hank was relieved to feel content with that. He was not trying to compare the body he was touching with the other he had seen and he really wanted to see more of it.

 

Just before Hank could push Connor on his back, the android let go of the kiss and minutiously takes his shoes off. Hank mindlessly let go of his own shoes and his socks, his full attention focused on Connor.

 

He looked good with his boots, but the promise of him getting rid of his clothes was too pleasing to have any regret; Connor smiles at Hank while he lends his hands on his chest. He effortlessly reaches the first button on Hank’s shirt but waits for Hank’s approval to move any finger.

 

“-Yes, you can, but be gentle with the shirt, I don’t have a lot of these.

\- I would never risk to damage something that looks so nice on you.”

 

Hank’s face is goes instantly red. He was clearly not used to receive compliment anymore, but for the first time he immediately believed Connor was being sincere. There is still lots of work to do before he could think it was somehow true, but he has clearly better things to do now.

 

Connor unbuttons the shirt, pressing his lips on Hank’s chest every button he undoes, as if he felt Hank would be not comfortable.

 

_Fuck, for someone completely improvising this, this fucker is way better than I was during my first times._

 

Connor lets Hank deciding if he was okay to put the shirt off. As often, his intuition was right, Hank was ashamed of this part of his body. Not only his beer belly, his messy gray hairs not entirely covering different scars, nothing to be proud of. Hank inhales deeply and lets the piece of clothes fell on the bed. He instantaneously reached Connor’s lips to kiss him. It was not the most desperate kiss he gave, but it could definitely compete in this category. Connor held him tight and parted their lips to let him breathe.

 

“- If you want me to stop anytime, please tell me, Hank

\- As if I will stop with you fully-clothed!”

 

Again the same coping mechanism, but Hank knew Connor could understand that he was well enough to move on.

 

_That’s stupid, I shouldn’t be the one acting like this._

 

The mean voice was back on his head, but lower than usual. which makes it easier for him to ignore it. Then Hank lends his chalk hands on Connor’s T-shirt and tries to ask for permission the same way he did.

 

“-You could rip it off if that’s something you fancy. I might have bought six slightly different ones very recently.”

 

Hanks laugh, and realize it must have been the content of the package Connor was caring after his no-lunch break earlier. On another time, being rough would have been really tempting, but not this night. And as he saw how Connor took care of his boots, he wasn’t going to do any harm to his belongings.

 

He lift Connor’s arms up, the android was cooperating with a gentle smile on his face. His hands went back to the T-shirt and he cautiously lift it up and folds it before staring at the now bare chest. With the artificial skin on, he couldn’t see the thirium pump, but its spot was easy to distinguish as it was materialised by a circle on the otherwise perfect skin.

 

He would have thought that the body designed by Cyberlige would be entirely practical, but it does more looks like it was designed to be appealing. Nipples were there and look like humans ones. He was muscular, but not enough to show the strength he could really show if needed. And no hair or scar in sight.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Con.”

 

He feels like he needed to explain why he was staring at him. To his partner, but also to himself. He needed to vocalize it in order to fully accept it.

 

Connor didn’t answer, though it was obvious he was not indifferent to this observation..

 

_They even implement something to make him look shy..._

 

Connor moves and guides Hank to lay on his back, his body pressing around the lieutenant’s.They still have their pants on but Hank could feel a bulge where Connor's crotch was. It looks he wasn’t lying, his penis seems to be working like a human one.

 

But for the moment Hank was focused on Connor’s tongue in his mouth. Connor was trying to tickle Hank’s. It was a little clumsy and it was clear that he was trying the way someone would do if only reading undetailed instruction but it wasn’t unpleasing.

 

The LED on Connor’s temple turned yellow and he let their kiss fade away before Hank had to do it in order to breath. While he was catching his breath, he felt under the impression that Connor was scanning him.

 

“-Why are you doing this shit right now?

\- I didn’t know you have tattoos. I was just saving this information in my database. Among other things to save.

\- Yeah, I understand, such piece of art needed instant save !”

 

Hank was almost certain that it was more probable that the android was looking for ideas on how to continue what they were doing rather really saving anything right now. He knew Connor could save everything during his ‘night mode”. Seeing Connor lying to avoid embarrassment was cute. Hank quickly wondered if there was anything he could do that didn’t make him cuter while his hands were making small circles around Connor’s back. His mouth goes to Connor’s neck to kiss it on several spots.

 

If Connor could shiver, he would probably have been doing it right now. Instead, his artificial skin disappears under every of Hank’s kiss. It was strange because of the difference of texture between his skin and his chassis, but Hank felt proud to make him react this way. He knew it means that Connor let a little bit go of control, and for someone like his partner, 

it was not really common. He was surprised to hear Connor whisper something.

 

“‘Does it bother you ?

-No, it’s you, Con.”

 

The answer was not perfect, but it was what comes out of Hank’s mouth naturally. He was starting to lose the full control of his mind and his body, in a nice way this time. He rolls on his bed to be on top of Connor and kisses his chest. Hank takes notes that it must be less sensitive for him as his skin stays on, and he was eager to find all Connor’s soft spot.

 

He arrived at his waistline, where he stops and seeks Connor’s reaction. The android lifts his body as a clear sign that he was willing to get have Hank taking his jeans off. Hank tries to do so slowly but it was against what his body truly wants. He lets the dark jeans fall on the floor, and looks at the bare legs. He couldn’t see the garter holding Connors’ socks.

 

“-Is it part of your uniform ?”

 

Connor raised his upper body to understand what was disturbing Hank right now.

 

"- It was the first thing design in my attire, yes

-Of course it was”.

 

_Was he supposed to be a sexbot or is it the first requirement for every prototype ?_

 

“-And  to be honest, I like the touch on my skin. Not better than your hands, but still..”

 

Hank takes the hint and plays with the fabric and Connor’s skin until he heard a new moan. He was about to move his hands near Connor’s boxer shorts but he freeze as soon as he heard his voice.

 

“Please let me touch you.”

 

In the context of a consensual encounter, it was not the kind of request you could easily deny.And Connor’s tongue was touching his lips were Hank bite him earlier, as if he knows that it will make him sexier.

 

Hank stays a little longer on top of Connor at this time but he lies down next to him. The android didn’t waste any second and open the zipper of Hank’s trousers as soon as Hank’s body reached the bed.

 

Taking his pant off was not that easy for him, despite Hank’s help. The fact that Connor was scanning every centimeter of Hank’s body didn’t help to speed the process but it did help Hank erection to grow.

 

Connor folds the jeans and let it on the bed before reaching for Hank large boxer. His gesture was like usual, designed to be the most efficient, but his rush was showing his arousal more clearly than his words could have. And in no time Hank wasn’t wearing anything but his body was too warm for him to complain.

 

And Connor wasn’t complaining either. The visual scan of Hank’s whole body seems complete, so he could now go to the next step. He lets his finger slide along Hank’s legs until reaching his crotch. Connor stares at Hank’s penis. It was already fully erect and the first drops of precum were obviously noticeable on his head.

 

“Oh. I’ve suspected it to be thick. But I might need to recalibrate few components.”

 

Hank was used to comments regarding his genitals. He never feels proud of its size, on the contrary he had had some embarrassing situation when it was a problem for his partners but he get used to it.

 

The android gets on his knee between Hank’s legs and kiss the head of Hank’s cock. Hank closed his eyes for an instant to focus on the impression of Connor’s lips on him. His heart starts racing in his chest. Connor was obviously starting a blowjob and Hank was shivering of excitement.

 

But the voice in his head choose this exact moment to remind him on how he looks like an an old creepy dude forcing his way on a naive android, created by human to serve all their fucked-up lust. This was not right.

 

_What the fuck am I doing ?_

 

He stops Connor head right away. The android frown and silently moves to lay next to his partner.Hank stay quiet to calm his lust and finally manage to speak.

 

“We… Should we stop here, Con ?

-Is that really what you want, Lieutenant Anderson ?”

 

His voice was rougher than usual. It was obvious to see he was aroused. And still he managed to tease Hank by using his name in this very unfamiliar occasion. Of course for an android scanning his vital signals would make very obvious that it wasn’t indeed not his will, Hank thought, and it did helps him to be honest.

 

“No.”

 

While Hank was trying to be reasonable, he could not lie in front of someone he cared so much. It was another tough moment for him, but he had to do better. It costs him more than he could imagine, but Hank finally manage to speak from the bottom of his heart.

 

"What I want. . Is you.. In me.”

 

It was lot for Hank to be so honest about something he fancied for so long. But here he was, completely naked and stating that he wants to be fucked by his android partner.

 

Connor’s LED turned red an instant and then spinning yellow.

 

“The odd I could be not willing to do so is non-existent. The simulation on itself caused several new error signals.”

 

He did really tries different scenarios in his mind before stating the obvious. In other circumstances, Hank would have make fun of him. It was him too, and the lieutenant falls in love with him with his too analytical habits.

 

Hank smiles and  turns on his side to initiate a gentle kiss and hugs him. Even though they could stay like this forever, the pressure of Hank’s penis on Connor’s thighs was a nice reminder that they have other plans.

 

One hand sets down on Hank’s ass. It starts to play with the hairs but quickly moves to gently caress the cheeks. Connor kept staring at Hank blue eyes seeking for reaction and consent at every of his move. His other hand grabs Hank’s cocks firmly. He begins to let it go up and down around it.

 

Hank heard a rough noise coming out of his mouth. Another thing Hank didn’t manage to control was one simple word.

 

“Please.”

 

His voice was rough, almost guttural.

 

Connor seems to understand what he was implying and he quietly look around them visibly searching for something but he seems not pleased by the result of his analysis.

 

“- I can’t find any lube in your room, Hank.

\- Oh fuck,  I didn’t think it would be necessary, I’m sorry, I fucked it up.

\- I’m sure you will be glad to hear that I do have a solution for that, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't tell any update planning again, lesson learned.
> 
> Depression is a bitch and I'm its. 
> 
> But I'm working on it, for real, and I've updated all the previous chapters to get rid of the ugliest mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

‘’No way, Connor. I'd prefer to go and get lube right now with my aching boner than letting you do… That.”

 

Connor frowns but Hank is certain of his answer. He is not going to let him lick his unwashed ass and fill it with his analyzing fluid.

 

“At least let me have a shower and .. You know, clean it.

-I have no taste receptor, it would be a unnecessary waste of precious time.

-Not for me. And I want to be able to kiss you.

\- But

\- No bullshit about self-cleaning mouth, Con, Still not an option”.

 

The yellow LED on Connor’s temple turns blue. He is no longer smirking but he seems to understand that it is not about what he could have in his mouth or not. Not feeling mortified during sex is something Hank is trying to reach here, and even if he can’t express it clearly, he’s under the impression that Connor finally understands it.

 

“- I guess the shower can be nice, after all”

 

The android stands up, wearing nothing but his dark pair of boxer. He looks so pale in comparison, so fragile if Hank didn’t knew that he could easily crunch him if he was willing to.

 

Hank stares at him before getting up. Connor let him lead even if they both know he knew where to go.

 

It wasn’t the very comfortable for Hank to walk with a fully erect penis but he still rushes to the bathroom. The floor in front of the bathtub was still wet as he did shower before their date so he was about to warn Connor to be careful then he remembers that his androids captors must have warned him as soon as he scanned the room. Which was confirmed by Connor’s own warning a second latter.

  
  


“Please mind the wet floor, Lieute… Hank.”

 

He used his monotonous goofy voice until he says Hank’s name. 

 

But he doesn’t bother Hank. On the contrary, he realized that Connor must be overriding his protocol everytime he calls him by his name and not “Lieutenant” and that he does so mostly for him. He guess that Connor enjoys saying it too by his gentle smile that always follows, but he is still touched by the effort and the proof that he’s in love with a real being.

 

Hank steps in the tub while Connor was waiting for a sign to follow him.

  
  


“No-clothes policy in this bathtub, Con. Even your kinky garters.”

 

He couldn’t care less about having to deal with wet clothes, but the occasion to see Connor naked was too tempting.

 

Connor’s LED tuned briefly yellow and blinks in the reassuring (at least for Hank) blue right away.

 

“If it is indeed so, I’ll have no choice.”

 

He was smiling and bo theatrically let his socks garters drops on the floor. One by one and with a small break, as if he was calibrating something in the same time. 

 

Than he let one hand reach his waist tine. Every of his move are deliberately slow. He is teasing Hank like a pro, and the Lieutenant almost forgot why they’re here.

 

“-You know feeling conscious because of nakedness is not part of my program?

\- Yeah. So no reason for me to be ashamed to ask for it.

\- You don’t have to be ashamed of anything you’ve asked tonight, Hank.”

 

Hank knew what this fucker was referring to. And that’s not fair to tease him about opening up on what was on his mind since his first encounters with the android. Oh he tried to deny it as long as he could. But it still going to happen, tonight.

 

Hank was about to answer something but Connor choose this exact instant to let his last piece of clothes hit the floor. Hank had no doubt it was again done completely on purpose to torture or tease him.

 

Connor’s penis wasn’t fully erect, Hank noticed how realistic the foreskin looks. And how long it has been since the last time he was in front of a naked body. The Lieutenant moves his hand almost instinctively to touch Connor’s groin but Connor stops him because he could reach it.

 

“Don’t drift your attention, Hank, it would be such a shame you get tired too early.

-Oh fuck you, Con. I’m not that old. Now come in this shower, if you can.”

 

Connor seems to be undecided whether he should answer something or not, and Hank use this time to let the water falls on his body. The possibility to touch Hank’s body freely finish to convince Connor to get close to him. He kisses him gently while grabbing an almost empty bottle of shower gel and starts to rub Hank’s chest.

 

“Not to state the obvious but it wasn’t exactly that part I planned to get clean right now.

-Oh there was no chance you let me help to clean there, so I just enjoying the show until you throw me out the bathroom.

-Enjoying it while being so chaste, that is not like you !”

 

Connor laughs. It is always an accomplishment for Hank to hear this small noise. He’d heard Connor simulated laugh at the DPD, but this small true laugh are for Hank’s ears only.

 

_ And here I’m again all emo because of any of his reaction. _

 

“Than, if I’m allowed...” 

 

Connor’s voice get Hank out of his mind. Before he could ask him the meaning of his unfinished sentence, he felt a hand playing with his pubic hairs. The touch was subtle and Connor was staring at him, visibly monitoring his reaction.

 

Connor's mouth was open, as always but he stays silent while his hand gets more adventurous and lands on Hank’s balls.

 

Hank expected the touch to intensify, he was anticipating feeling Connor’s finger around his cock but it was not was the android has in his mind. Hank could just feel the fingers moving as if it  there were lighter as feathers. It was not something he was used to, his brain was overloaded with to much feeling while his body was looking for more. Hank felt blood rushes to his face and groin simultaneity. 

 

It wasn’t a lot going on and despite being aware of it Hank feels he was losing control of his body. His penis was fully erect and even more precum was leaking out. He might come from this, and sooner than he was ready to.

 

“Connor, please."

 

Hank wasn’t sure what he was exactly begging Connor to do. One part of him wanted it to continue and as he wasn’t topping tonight, coming wouldn't( have been a really problem. He didn't have much time to figure out why he asks his partner to stop because Connor get the message immediately and let his hand go away from Hank’s lower abdomen.

 

Connor’s lips land on Hank’s neck, right under his ears, to one of his very sensible spot.

 

“I let you five minutes to get ready, please don’t make me wait much longer.”

 

The android was widely smiling, Hank was sure he was really proud of himself ,he can’t blame him. It was almost unfair how easy it seems to be for Connor to turn him on like he rarely was with so few really action. And he is 53 years old now, he shouldn’t melt at a simple touch, he knew it, but his body decided to react completely differently.

 

Connor bit very tenderly Hank’s earlobe and get out of the shower like he wasn’t driving Hank almost to the edge a few seconds before.

 

Hank was speechless. He wanted to express how he felt, but he wasn’t even sure to know exactly what he was experiencing right now. But one thing he was sure of, he’s got some cleaning to do, and right now so I could rush to the next of the evening.

 

He wasn’t an expert in this, he never owned any enema syringe but he knows the basics and liked to get himself cleaned just in case during his wild years.

 

_ And it doesn’t have to be perfect, decent will do. _

 

He tried to reassure him as he could and it was true, Connor wasn’t going to be discussed by it as he offers to skip the shower. It took him more than the five minutes given by the android He still take the time to dry himself and finally goes to the bedroom.

 

He finds the naked android sitting on the bed with a blue circle on his temple.

 

"You are late, Lieutenant. I understand the situation, still this must have consequences.

-What?

\- But not today, have no fear.”

 

And as if it was completely normal, the android stands up and lead Hank on his own bed on his belly in no time. Hank felt like even if he wanted it he couldn’t fight against him.

 

_ No fear? Did he download a BDSM protocol when I was busy or what ? Does such thing exist now ? _

 

But Connor’s next move is laying next to him as he kisses Hank’s neck. His long fingers were massaging Hank’s back to help him to relax as much as he could in this situation.

 

"You’re  _ so  _ pretty like that, Hank.May I ?

-Do whatever you want before I change my mind, Con.

-I count on you to stop if it happens.

-As if you could keep my mouth shut.”

 

Connor reaches for a pillow and gives it to Hank, his serious face on.

 

‘“Urgh, what for?”

 

_ Oh fuck, there is a fucking BDSM protocol and it’s on? _

  
  


“It will be more comfortable for you to lift your upper-back with the pillow.

But you could use it how you want, it is yours, after all."

 

Hank fight against the urge to throw it on Connor’s face for being such a confident teaser but he prefers to place it how Connor suggested. Now his ass was easier to reach for the Android and Connor didn’t wait any second to put his hands on it.

 

But it wasn’t the only part of Connor’s body to touch Hank's ass; He felt every kiss on his cheeks getting always nearer from his butthole. It was difficult for him not to feel ashamed right now, because he wasn’t as excited as before so his brain was enough supply by blood to overthink as it usually does.

 

"It is okay, Hank, if not, please tell me.”

 

Of course his sensor could feel it. Or maybe he even didn’t need to use it to feel that Hank was again going to a bad place. He wasn’t really not the ideal partner to have sex but Connor seems very persistent in his effort to overcome his bad feelings.The kisses didn’t stop and Connor was now caressing his tights with his hands until Hank let the pressure go.

 

"Please go ahead”

 

The green light was all that Connor was waiting for as he lets his tongue goes on Hank’s cheeks before turning around his hole. 

 

Hank spreads his legs to ease Connor’s movement and closes his eyes to focus on the feelings of his partner’s tongue. For this time he couldn’t compare with anything because he never let any human put his or her mouth down there.

 

Connor’s tongue was still outside, forming small circles. Hank could feel the fluid coming out Connor's cold mouth and getting warmer because of his body temperature. The change of temperature was not huge, but a pleasant feeling for him. A small moan gets out of his mouth which encourage Connor to let his tongue enter into Hank’s asshole. He keeps his small circle once inside, the rhythm was too regular to be feel natural but it was an efficient way to prepare Hank’s body for what-w coming next.

 

The tongue gets out, probably because the android thought the lubrification was sufficient for the moment and he started to makes his tongues goes back and forth, going deeper each time.

 

The pace was slow and the tongue not wide enough to stretch Hank’s rim so the human could enjoy the feeling without fearing any pain. His eyes were still closed and he wasn’t particularly willing to watch what was happening right now but he manage to talk to his partner.

 

"It feels good, Con.”

 

He was aware this wasn’t as important for the android as it could be for a human partner, but communication in bed was always something he managed better than at any other moment; He was even once told to be too talkative, a long time ago.

 

But he felt the tongue moving faster, the faux muscles were starting to stretch his entrance while Connor’s nose touches Hank’s body. It won’t be a problem as breathing is purely esthetic for the android, Hank thought between two moans.

 

If Hank wasn’t so focused on the pleasure he was feeling right now he would laugh on how improbable him having his ass eaten by an android would have seemed to be to his former self a few months ago. But now his mouth was busy with other words.

 

“Con, More, please”

 

He didn’t expect to ask for more so soon, if at all. He almost forgot how it feel to share intimacy with someone he cares for. After Cole’s death and his divorce, he had a few hook-ups in the dirty bars he used to hang on, but he quickly stops as it always let him empty; and not in a good satisfying way. But now in this terra incognita,he felt truly well for the first time in a while.

 

Connor’s mouth get farther from Hank’s round ass while one of his hand lean further to the now empty area. The android took his time before finally pushing with caution a first finger inside Hank.It became soon not enough for the human.

 

“- Con, come on, more.

\- I know you’d like me to be rough. And trust me, I'd like it too.

But you shouldn't have made me wait for you seven minutes and thirteens seconds longer than allowed."

 

The Lieutenant wasn’t so stupid to think it was the only reason. Connor knows him enough to be aware of his tendency to rush things without any consideration of his well-being.

 

When a second finger enters him, Hank feels relieved. It wasn’t enough to make him feel full, not by far but it was getting better.

 

Connor starts scissoring him as soon as the finger was deep enough making Hank produce a very rough noise he couldn’t control.

 

He opens his eyes and take a long breath to cool himself a little bit. But Connor decided it was the best moment to add his tongue back into Hank’s asshole. The combination of his finger and the tongue was strange, as the digits weren’t as agile as the tongue but had more strength, so the combination was a whole lot. Thanks for Hank, all Connor’s move are slow and eased by the fluid dripping out of Connor’s mouth.

 

“Connor, fuck me, please”

 

Hank couldn’t see Connor’s face right now, but he was pretty sure he’s just frown. In his preconstruction, he planned to prepare Hank with three fingers before considering penetrating him with his penis as it is usually suggested on every online forum Connor went while waiting for Hank.

 

But he seems to listen to Hank’s plead as he withdraws his fingers and his tongue.

 

"I want to see you”

 

Hank didn’t think about a change of position right now, but being able to see Connor was too tempting to argue against. He turned himself on his back and he just have the time to spread his legs again that Connor put the pillow back on its place under Hank’s back.

 

"Try not to forget that I’m not a goddamn gymnast, would you?

-You’ll may have the weekend to recover, though

-May have ?” 

 

Connor smiles and comes closer to Hank.His penis was fully erect as he line himself between the human’s legs. Hank stares in Connor’s eyes while he felt the top of the android’s cock circling around his stretched entrance. 

 

In one small pelvic thrust, Connor’s dick was inside Hank. It didn’t cause any pain but Connor waits to assert Hank’s reaction; his LED turning yellow.

 

"It’s okay, I’m fine.”

 

Hank was glad that the android was generous with the fluid. Otherwise, despite the preparation, he would have felt more pain he was willing to.

 

The android nods and make a bigger thrust, Hank felt the penis enters in his anal cavity. It wasn’t an overwhelming feeling. The next moves get him moaning; Connor pupils dilated a quick instant. Hank couldn’t be sure if it was because of the penetration or the noise he just made but it wasn’t that important. His partner was enjoying it, that’s all he needs to know right now.

 

Inch by inch, Connor was entering in Hank.When he was almost entirely inside the unease was completely gone and their bodies were getting ready for the pleasure to come. He starts getting out and entering Hank again, visibly looking for the soft spot that will hit Hank’s prostate more efficiently.

 

Connor’s pre-construction tools must have been working at their full potential as it took him only a few tries to find it. Hank didn’t expect it and after a rough sound he couldn’t help but tell Connor how he felt with his usual very figurative language.

 

"Oh fuck. You’re so good.”

 

Connor’s lips open up a little more than usual and Hank swears he heard a sound coming out of this perfectly shaped mouth, but it wasn’t Connor’s voice at all.

 

The praise seems to have more effect than Hank could have planned, as Connor finally decided to give in and starts deep back-and-forth without holding himself back as prior. it was not really rough but energetic and it was not like the android would get easily tired of this fast pace.

 

The position was not ideal for Connor as he could find a stable support/ He let himself fall on top of Hank, kissing gently Hank’s covered by sweat breast before and let his hands on the bed, getting a width range for his pelvic thrust.

 

Contrary to a human body, Connor’s seems to earn more energy at each move. His balls were slapping on Hank’s asscheeks; completely wet because of the excessive amount of saliva he puts there but Connor keeps go faster and the amount of pressure he brings on each forth moves was a lot to bear.

 

But even if Hank was dripping tears and saliva, he was still holding back his orgasm.

 

Until Connor moan with pleasure he lets him know that he was about to come soon. Of course, he used Hank’s name to tease him a little bit more.

 

And then the pleasure becomes too intense for Hank’s body. He feels the orgasm coming in, he felt his red-hard untouched penis was spitting semen on his belly without being able or willing to avoid it.

 

His mouth was open and he was almost sure he was yelling Connor’s name during his climax but it feels like he was separating from his body, feeling only the overwhelming wave of pleasure.It was when he regain consciousness that he felt spams on his anal cavity as if it was trying to chase the intruder. it puts Connor on the edge and the next thing Hank felt was Connor’s seed filling him. That and the red on his forehead.

 

Hank will be a little bit let down to be not conscious enough to fully notice Connor’s facial expression during his orgasm. The red LED was impossible to miss, but all every small movement were too furtive for him now. He was still recovering from the rush of his own orgasm,

 

Connor’s body around him didn’t help to calm down, he was still out of breath, which was unusual for him. Granted he’s not in his best physical shape, but still. His mean voice inside his head will of course use this fact against him but it was defeated, there wasn’t any room for it in Hank’s brain for the moment.

 

"-That was … Intense, Connor.

\- And you knew what to expect. Even if the other androids tried to explain it to me, I couldn’t believe it could be… Like that.”

 

Hank did notice this point, he will ask the android who was trying to explain him that later but for the moment he just wanted to think about anything happening outside his bedroom;. Or think about anything at all, if he could manage that.

 

"‘Um; Hank, can I ask you a personal question?”

 

And so Hank’s plan to stare blankly at his partner fade away. For the best, he hopes.

 

“Yeah, I guess, shoo!

-Can I taste you?"

 

It was the first time in his life that someone asked Hank so eagerly to taste his cum. Not that the few previous partner he had bare sex with (after talks and tests, of course, he was a reasonable man) were disgusted by it but he never see puppy eyes with those kind of request before.But  to be fair his previous partners were more than one year old and didn’t have billion dollars receptors on their mouth.

 

"- As if I could say no to you.

-You could… But I was ready to find other solution to get what I want."

 

The android kisses Hank’s neck while his hands go to Hank’s belly where his sperm was. He stares at the Lieutenant while he took a sample and analyze it in his mouth.

 

“-I wish I could really taste it like a human would. 

-Better than analyzing blood sample on crime scene

\- Well now I have a sample of your DNA on my database. You have no idea what I could do with that.

\- Fuck you, I’m a cop, you can’t scare me with this.

\- It was worth the try.”

 

Hank plays with Connor’s curl on his forehead, still perfectly in place despite everything. Then he decides against all odds that waiting for the auto-cleaning process to start wasn’t worth the frustration caused by not kissing his partner so he put his lips on Connor’s who immediately kisses him back.

 

They cuddle almost all an hour after that, without talking. Hank was exhausted as he reach out to hold Connor in his arms. He could fall asleep right now, He was probably going to do si in few minutes. The second round would have to wait. Or to be postponed, if the android wasn’t willing to spend the night here.

 

“-Con’,if you’d like to go; you’re free, you know that, don’t you?

-Yes, Markus told me something like that, I recall somehow. 

\- You will never stop the bad puns, won’t you?

\- As if you’re well placed to that that.But there’s no other place I’d like to be right now."

 

Hank feels his head falling on the pillow but he knew he was going to fall asleep in a moment. He was glad to be that tired to avoid to think about every aspect of his new life that needs to be sorted out. For the moment, he was in his lover’s arms with the widest smile he had on his face since years. Tomorrow will be another day, but if it could finish the same way, it was a day Hank will be glad to live. And that was so good for him to finally think that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo here we are, the end of the sex scene know one should read because of its akwardness... Consider it my own birthday gift. 
> 
> Not that I will ever enjoy reading it, just that I finally get them to fuck, and it was about time!
> 
> Sorry that you read it, though, I hope you somehow still manage to have fun? (yes, I'm very confident about my writing "skills") But thank you too! :)


End file.
